


Fixing Mistakes

by KandyKannibal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandyKannibal/pseuds/KandyKannibal
Summary: You don't know where your are. But it didn't seem to matter since you still had your screens to learn from and a friend to talk to every now and then. Yet for some reason you were forced into the real world and the first monster you meet isn't who you expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! So this was created back when I was really into Undertale, sadly I am not so much anymore. I made this with intentions of having this branch off into a bunch of different stories depending on the reader's interest but it was never completed.
> 
> This isn't the first fanfic I have ever written but it is the first one I have posted, so please enjoy what would have been a pretty big project.

Nothing. That's all there was, other than the screen you continued to look at. You watched the screen intently. On it was a monster that has peaked your interest.

This monster was special to you. They did things differently than the others you’ve seen. You’ve entertained yourself with watching and guessing what their thoughts were. Of course this may be stalking but you had nothing else to do in this emptiness. You wanted to meet them, talk to them, and hear what they had to say about anything.

You would have continued to watch them yet you slowly began to feel a presence form together behind you. Quickly, you swiped your hand over the screen, causing it to disappear. Reaching up, you stretched your back. The sound of bones cracking quietly and resonating throughout the emptiness; sound bouncing off the nothingness. After standing up, you turn to see the monster behind you.

The dark silhouette of an hunched over creature stared at you with their deep dark eyes. While grinning at you, little cracks appeared as the creature finished collecting the remaining pieces of their body. The cracks were from the unobtainable pieces, or that’s what they claimed.

You smiled at the creature, knowing the great lengths they have gone through to get to the empty plane you took residence at. The Soul Trap, you liked to call this place. You would occasionally come across souls without their bodies. These souls were normally left alone, unsure of what might happen should you interfere with them.

Aware of what the monster was there for, you turned to the right and lifted out a hand. Moving a pointer finger in a diagonal motion, another screen appeared. On the screen was the creature’s “home”.

Home wasn’t what you expected. Caverns and caves all connected deep in the Earth’s crust. The Underground.

“Nothing changed.” you spoke quietly.

Text soon appeared on the screen. Symbols. The creature was communicating like they always had. You’ve understood them perfectly. Your knowledge was endless after spending time and learning from your screens. The creature continued to “speak”. Questions about what you have been doing and what new things you have discovered within the screens. This was something you two did whenever you met up.

Words continually spilled out of your mouth as you recalled all the new information. The knowledge on the interesting monster you discovered was unspoken. You had refused to speak of them, not sure if the creature would know them. You weren’t sure of what would happen.

After you finished, the creature then proceeded to discuss the things they have discovered. You payed close attention to the creature since sometimes they will slip little hints of their home. It was interesting to know how they used to live in the “Underground”. No sun, stars, wind, fresh air. Then again you don’t remember how all those felt.

The two of you could have held the conversation forever but within the Soul Trap you couldn’t feel time. Yet annoyingly your conversation was interrupted. One of your few chances to learn from something other than the screens.

A ripping sound resonated as a tall thin black tear showed. The cracks from the tear extended far up till you lost sight of it.

This was different. You’ve never witnessed a tear appear within the Soul Trap before. You looked to the creature telling them to run and disappear; scared of what would happen to their body. They stood considering actions before following your request after several pleas. They left saying sorry and that you should be careful.

You closed the screen you’ve been communicating with and slowly traversed toward the tear. As you neared you walked over to the side of it to find that it was remarkably three-dimensional. It seemed to be a black pole of some sort, yet it appeared with the sound of a rip. You looked at it carefully for any reason for it’s appearance.

Even though it looked like a pole, strangely, wind was blowing out from it. You placed you hands out against it. This was a sensation you have not felt for however long you been in the Soul Trap. Smiling at the chance to interact with something different, you moved your hands around to see how this breeze was coming from this pole.

Sadly your fun was cut short when the blowing wind from the tear began to suck in like a vacuum. With nothing surrounding you, you could not stop yourself from being taken. You fell and tried to grasp at the flat floor hoping to latch onto anything. The white plane quickly disappeared as darkness enveloped you.

Funny though. At that moment all you could think of was that monster that you caught interest in. There was darkness all around you, opposite of the space you spent your time in. You swipe your hand in an attempt to make a screen but nothing appeared. Instead you hit the ground.

You landed on your back but did not feel pain. Sitting up and looking around provided nothing. Your eyes had yet to adjust to the sudden changes of light.

With eyes focused, you looked up at the silhouette.

The one standing in front of you just so happen to be the same exact monster from the screens.


End file.
